Welded
by Chistarpax
Summary: Sideswipe should have known better... but he realized that just a little too late. Sidestory to 'A Different View of Things'. Enjoy guys!


Okay… so A Different View of Things hit… wait for it….

100 REVIEWS!

First time ever, btw guys. So here is a little treat. A side story dealing with how and why the Twins were welded to the ceiling in chapter 8.

So… here it goes guys. Enjoy! XD

~.~ ~.~

Sideswipe snickered as he exited the med-bay. It was half past 6 in the morning, and he had just put the finishing touches on a little surprise for Ratchet. The med-bot had finally relaxed, probably thinking that the silver corvette had finally grown out of his immature mentality.

Oh was the Medical Officer wrong.

So here the corvette was, sneaking back out of the med-bay with a slag eating grin on his faceplates. Ratchet should really have known better than to leave the med-bay unoccupied, especially with Sideswipe around.

"What are you doing?" A slightly exasperated voice called from behind the silver twin.

Sideswipe flinched and then turned to look at the Liaison who had caught him.

"Nothing?"

"You have that guilty look, Sideswipe." Savannah stated and crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you do?"

"Nothing against you I swear!" Sideswipe raised his hands in defense and even took a step back. Savannah was a very scary femme… especially since she was a human femme.

"Don't tell me that you are trying to prank Ratchet." Savannah groaned. "You have a death wish… don't you?"

"Come on Savannah!" Sideswipe said defensively. "It's been boring for way too long."

"And you want to liven things up by pranking Ratchet." She retorted. "Don't you think that might be making it a bit too lively around here?"

Sideswipe only offered her a grin and a hand up.

"Not if he doesn't realize it was me." Sideswipe laughed as he lifted her to his shoulder.

"He's going to realize that is was you, Sideswipe." Savannah sighed. "And Sunstreaker is going to kill you for using his paints to pull this prank."

Sideswipe only shrugged.

"You are insufferable." She grinned at him.

"Part of my irresistible charm I'm afraid." Sideswipe winked at Savannah.

"Or your incurable idiocy." She responded with a smirk.

Sideswipe waved her words away and sat her down on the walkway outside of her office.

"If you hear Ratchet bellowing and then a few shouts, don't come out of your office."

"I'm not an idiot, Sideswipe." Savannah scowled. "I have to pack. Please… don't get yourself killed just for some 'entertainment.'"

"He won't kill me." Sideswipe grinned. "Might weld me to something… but he won't kill me."

"And, for the love of all that's holy, don't pull your brother into it." Savannah stated as she opened her door. "I DON'T want to hear it when I get back."

"Yes ma'am!" Sideswipe saluted, though he had already done exactly what she had told him not to.

He had used Sunstreaker's paints after all.

The silver frontliner fought back a laugh at the thought of what Ratchet's face was going to look like when he walked in and saw the med-bay painted with a bright yellow.

~Twenty Minutes later~

Sideswipe had begun to think that Ratchet wouldn't enter the med-bay… or that the medic had decided to ignore the prank. Normally he would have already come bellowing down the hallway with a wrench in his hand. But nothing had happened just yet…

"Hey Sunny…" Sideswipe started as he approached his twin. "Have you seen Ratchet?"

"No… What did you do now?" Sunstreaker didn't even bother telling his twin not to call him by that accursed nickname.

"Just… I pranked him." Sideswipe was beginning to get jumpy. "And he hasn't done anything to get back at me…"

"Is that where my paint went?" Sunstreaker asked in pure irritation.

"Yeah…"

Before the yellow twin could even form a scathing scowl, both twins felt a small prick on their necks and then immediately became woozy.

"Hey sunny…" Sideswipe stated as if he was far away. "I think Ratchet found us…"

"I'm going to kill you." Sunstreaker stated slowly and with difficulty before he collapsed.

~In med-bay, thirty minutes later~

Sideswipe was aware of the pounding in his helm first, and then the fact that he was facedown. The third thing he became aware of was that Sunstreaker was cursing violently and loudly.

"What happened?" Sideswipe dared to ask as his optics onlined.

And then he froze.

He was suspended in the air surrounded by bright yellow.

Ratchet had welded him and Sunstreaker to the ceiling of the med-bay.

Without changing the color of the med-bay.

"My optics!" The silver mech cried and tried to cover them, only to realize that his arms were expertly welded to his sides.

"When we get down, so help me Sideswipe, I'm going to kill you." Sunstreaker glowered down at the floor due to the fact that he couldn't move his helm.

"I didn't think he'd weld us to the ceiling!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Sunstreaker shouted at his brother. "But, because I'm **your** twin, I have to share in your punishment!"

At that moment Optimus stepped into the med-bay to speak to Ratchet and paused at the bright yellow of the walls, floor, and ceiling. Before simply giving Sideswipe and Sunstreaker a bland look and walking back out.

"Prime!" Sideswipe tried.

"Come on Optimus! Help us please!" Sunstreaker added.

The door closed with a firm click, and they were once again left alone.

"It's official… when we get down you are a dead mech." Sunstreaker growled.

Sideswipe only stared glumly at the floor.

~.~ ~.~

Edited by: _**Second daughter of Eve**_

Short, but to the point.

Alright guys, this is a 'thank you' for all the reviews! I'm still awed and inspired by all of them!

Review Please! XD

Posted: 7-12-13


End file.
